Don't Forget Me and Our Memories, Len…
by Shana Granger
Summary: Kagamine Rin, seorang siswa yang menyukai teman sepermainannya sejak kecil, Kagami Len. Bersamaan dengan rasa suka yang mulai menguasai hati Rin, dia merasa dilupakan oleh Len. Mind to RnR? Thanks before :3 LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Forget Me and Our Memories, Len…

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine.

CAUTION: GJ, Aneh, abal, cerita ini berdasarkan mimpi author Shana Granger

GENRE: Romance, Hurt

.

_Kagamine Rin, seorang siswa yang menyukai teman sepermainannya sejak kecil, Kagami Len. Bersamaan dengan rasa suka yang mulai menguasai hati Rin, dia merasa dilupakan oleh Len…_

.

.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

"Hem…sepertinya dia sudah melupakanku…" gumam seorang gadis berambut honeyblond bernama Kagamine Rin sambil menatap langit yang berwana orange di atas hamparan bunga tulip merah. "Melupakan semua kenangan yang kita lalui. Kalau kau melupakanku, mengapa kau masih hadir dalam mimpiku hah?!" ujarnya sedikit teriak kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Menurutku dia tidak melupakanmu!" ujar seorang pemuda sambil menghampiri Rin.

"K-Kau? Mikuo Shion? Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Rin.

"Menurutku dia tidak melupakanmu. Dia masih mengingatmu tetapi tidak mau menunjukannya. Orang yang kau maksud adalah Kagami Len murid kelas sebelah-kan?" kata Mikuo.

"Heh! Dari mana kau tahu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Rin kesal.

"Aku dapat membaca pikiranmu lewat gesturemu sendiri, nona…" jawab Mikuo santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" tanya Rin lebih kesal.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu. Mengapa kau disini hingga sore-sore begini?" ujar Mikuo santai.

"Menyebalkan! Cepat pulang ke rumahmu, tidak usah mengurus urusanku sendiri!" bentak Rin. Mikuo langsung nyelonong pergi. 'Huft…kenapa saat dia pergi rasanya sepi sekali. Apa jangan-jangan aku menyukainya? Ah sudah! Lupakan!' gumam Rin dalam hati.

Rin merasa handphonenya bergetar tanda ada sms masuk. Dia pun membuka sms itu.

.

.

.

From: Miku-chan

Message: Ya! Rin-chan! Kamu dimana? Cepat pulang! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!

.

.

.

Tanpa membalas pesan singkat dari Miku, Rin menutup handphone flipnya dan berjalan pulang (ceritanya orang tua Rin dan Miku bekerja sama dalam hal bisnis dan mereka sedang bekerja diluar negeri. Jadi Rin dan Miku tinggal bersama).

'Menurutku benar, kau sudah melupakanku jauh-jauh. Padahal kau tidak menyadari, aku terus mendukung dan membantumu saat susah. Mengapa kau tidak menghargaiku. Aku membencimu, Kagami Len!' bentaknya dalam hati.

Seiring dengan langkah kaki Rin menuju rumah, tetes air hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata azure indah Rin. 'Mengapa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu hah?! Kau selalu mengejar-ngejar Teto yang sebenarnya sudah punya pacar yang bernama Ted itu!' teriak Rin dari dalam hatinya. 'Ah…udaranya dingin sekali. Mungkin aku akan terkena hipotermia…' sambungnya. Perlahan pandangannya mulai buram.

"R-Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut teal dengan mata senada. Sebelum pingsan, Rin sempat melihat orang itu sekilas.

"Mi-Mikuo?" gumamnya pelan lalu pingsan.

* * *

(Rin POV)

* * *

Tadi aku merasa sangat kedinginan bahkan sampai pingsan. Tunggu, mengapa sekarang rasanya hangat sekali? Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Tunggu, selimut penghangat? Ngomong-ngomong aku dimana? Kamar berwarna teal dan tempat tidur berwarna teal? Aku merasa ada yang membuka pintu.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang. Mikuo?

"K-Kau yang membawakuu kesini?" ujarku.

"Iya. Aku melihatmu pingsan tadi. Makanya aku membawamu kesini. Miku-chan juga ada disini kok…" jelas Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu, dimana Miku-chan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Biar aku panggilkan dia dulu. Untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu, ini aku sediakan susu hangat." kata Mikuo sambil menaruh segelas susu itu di sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku, maksudku tempat tidur Mikuo. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia peduli sekali padaku, padahal aku tidak peduli dengannya. Kurasa Mikuo orang baik-baik.

"RIN-CHAN! AKU KANGEN!" ujar Miku sambil teriak-teriak dan memelukku erat.

"Mi-Miku-chan, le-lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa bernapas…" gumamku sedikit sesak karena pelukan Miku terlalu erat.

"Hehe, gomen nee, Rin-chan. Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau ada di taman itu sampai sore. Ayo pulang!" ajak Miku sambil menarik tanganku.

"Eh? Tunggu! Aku haus!" ujarku sambil meminum susu yang disuguhkan Mikuo tadi. "Arigatou, Mikuo!"

"Dou itta, Rin-chan!" kata Mikuo.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Miku sedikit memaksa.

"Iya iya…"

.

~RinMiku's Home~

.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di taman itu sampai larut malam?" tanya Miku sedikit memarahiku.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" tanyaku balik.

"TENTU! SEORANG PEREMPUAN TIDAK BOLEH PULANG LARUT MALAM!" teriak Miku.

**BRAKK!**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menutupnya dengan kencang. Tidak kuat rasanya mendengar ocehan Miku. Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur ukuran queen size dengan seprai motif jeruk milikku. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

'L-Len…mengapa kau tidak menyadarinya?' gumamku dalam hati. Ya…aku mengingat semua kenanganku dengan Len. Saat kita bersama, saat kita tertawa, saat kita bahagia. Aku berusaha menunjukkan sedikit rasa ini, tapi…kau pura-pura tidak melihat atau memang kau tidak melihat rasa ini sih?! Perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari mataku.

'Suki daisuki, Len-kun…'

Setelah itu, aku tertidur sangat lelap.

.

~Keesokan harinya~

.

**KRIING…KRING…KRING…**

Gah, bunyi alarm itu menganggu sekali. Aku segera mematikan alarm berisik itu. Dengan cepat aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan pergi ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Miku.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan. Seperti biasa, dia datang ke mimpiku lagi…" jawabku sambil menghela napas ringan.

"Sudah, makan dulu. Aku membuatkanmu roti selai jeruk dan sirup jeruk favoritmu." kata Miku. Meurutku dibalik sifat 'tukang oceh' miliknya, dia bersifat ke-ibu-an juga, mengingatkanku pada okaa-san dan otou-san yang sedang diluar negeri. "Hei Rin! Cepat makan jangan melamun!"

"I-Iya Miku nee-chan!"

Sesudah makan, kami pergi ke sekolah, 'boncengan' naik sepeda.

"Hei Rin, perasaan kau menjadi tidak seperti biasanya sejak tidak dekat lagi dengan si Kagami itu. Biasanya kau selalu senang dan ceria, sekarang kau menjadi pemurung. Ada apa sih Rin? Kau menyukai Len?" tanya Miku sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Sebenarnya…i-iya. Aku menyukainya…" jawabku gugup.

"Nyatakan saja langsung Rin. Rasa suka itu jangan dipendem. Nanti kamu bisa jadi yandere." nasihat Miku.

"Hah? Maksudmu aku yang menyatakan duluan? Bagaimana dengan nama baikku, Miku! Lebih baik aku menunggu!" ujarku.

"Terserah kamu saja deh. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan sahabatku yang sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Hehehe." kata Miku cengengesan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

~Di kelas~

"Ohayou, Miku-chan, Rin-chan! Apakah kondisimu sudah membaik, Rin?" sapa Mikuo.

"I-Iya. Tenang saja…" ujarku. Mikuo hanya tersenyum manis. Keren? Sangat, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya!

Miku dan Mikuo-pun asik ngobrol berdua. Aku? Aku hanya sedang menatap jendela kelas. Menatap semua siswa yang melewati jendela itu. Dan…aku menemukan sepasang mata azure yang menatapku.

**DEGH…**

Apakah itu Len? Sepertinya. Mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini hanya karena kita melakukan kontak mata? Dan…wajahku memanas.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Semua murid duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Megurine-sensei datang untuk mengajar mata pelajaran MTK.

"Untuk mencari faktor dari angka ini bla..bla…bla…"

Bosan rasanya. Mungkin sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku menghela napas. Setiap pergerakan jarum detik di jam dinding rasanya sangat berharga. Sambil menunggu jam istirahat, aku memainkan pulpenku. Mengetuk-ngetuknya ke meja kayu yang dilapisi cat putih ini sambil memikirkan kata-kata Miku tadi. Gah, bisa galau kalau kayak gini terus. Mungkin jika aku bertemu dengan Len saat pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan menanyakan kenapa dia menjauhiku…mungkin jika aku punya keberanian. Kalau tidak? Aku nekat namanya…

* * *

To be Continued...

Hehehe. Gimana fanficnya? Author butuh kritik dan saran lewat review. Jadi review please :3

Mungkin banyak fanfic author yang terabaikan karena author sedang sibuk #halah.

Tapi author tetep sempet-sempetin ngetik kok :3

Akhir kata...REVIEW~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Forget Me and Our Memories, Len…

.

.

.

Chapter: 2

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine

CAUTION: GJ, aneh, abal, ide cerita berasal dari mimpi author dan juga ada yang real

GENRE: Romance, Hurt

.

_Kagamine Rin, seorang siswa yang menyukai teman sepermainannya sejak kecil, Kagami Len. Bersamaan dengan rasa suka yang mulai menguasai hati Rin, dia merasa dilupakan oleh Len…_

.

.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

"_Anak-anak, hari ini kalian pulang lebih cepat karena guru-guru akan rapat. Sementara yang OSIS rapat di aula"_

Mendengar pemngumuman itu semua murid sangat senang bahkan hingga tebar confetti kecuali yang mengikuti OSIS.

"Sebagai tugas tambahan, kerjakan LKS MTK halaman 18-23! Dikumpulkan besok lusa!" perintah Megurine-sensei. Wajah semua murid yang semula ceria menjadi kusut.

"Rin-chan, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada rapat osis. Pakai saja sepeda itu, aku bisa berjalan kaki." ujar Miku.

"Oke, Miku-chan!"

Rin berjalan keluar kelas dan melihat suasana sekitar. 'Len tidak ada ya?' gumamnya. 'Biarlah…' Dia berjalan menuju tempat parkiran sepeda dan hanya berdiri memegang stang sepeda putih itu. 'Hah…seandainya Len ada disini…' gumamnya sambil mengingat-ingat kenangannya dengan Len. Saat mereka pulang bersama.

"Hei Rin! Ngelamun aja kau. Ngelamunin siapa tuh? Len ya?" goda Miku mengagetkan Rin.

"Mi-Mikuo? Apaan sih, ngarang aja!" bantah Rin.

"Perlu aku antar ke rumahmu tidak? Sepedanya tinggal disini saja untuk Miku. Kau aku bonceng naik sepeda." tawar Mikuo.

"Boleh deh. Aku SMS Miku-chan dulu ya…"

.

.

.

To: Miku-chan

Message: Miku-chan, aku pulang dengan Mikuo dengan sepedanya. Sepedamu aku tinggal untukmu pulang

.

.

.

"Ayo, Rin!" ajak Mikuo. Rin mengangguk setuju. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata azure yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon.

"Ck, sepertinya kau suda melupakanku ya, Kagamine Rin. Kau selalu bersama si pemuda toska alias Mikuo itu…" gumam si pemilik mata azure yang mengawasi RinMikuo yang ternyata…Len. "Sepertinya kau memang menyukai Mikuo dan mungkin kalian sudah berpacaran…" sambungnya. "Lebih baik aku menstalker mereka…"

.

~Sementara itu di tempat RinMikuo~

.

"Ya! Mikuo-sama! Jangan terlalu cepat mengayuh sepedanya! Aku takut jatuh!" teriak Rin kepada Mikuo yang sedang mengayuh sepeda.

"Hati-hati saja…" ujar Mikuo santai sambil menambah kecepatan kayuhannya.

"Ya! Kau ini! Bukannya menurut!" bentak Rin.

Entah refleks atau apa, Rin memeluk Mikuo dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Mikuo. Mata teal Mikuo membulat dengan sempurna saat merasakan pelukan Rin. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Rin? Dia hanya khawatir dirinya akan jatuh dan melamun tentang Len. Saat mereka pulang bersama, boncengan seperti ini. Perlahan air mata Rin mulai turun.

"Hei Rin, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Mikuo. "Karena kau takut jatuh karenaku? Gomenassai Rin."

"Tidak, bukan karenamu. Karena aku kembali mengingat Len…" jawab Rin sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Sudahlah Rin, cowok di dunia ini bukan hanya dia saja kok…" ujar Mikuo menenangkan. Rin hanya menangguk.

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Rin terbelalak kaget dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Dia melihat Len mengayuh sepedanya tepat disamping mereka. Ingin rasanya Rin mengucapkan 'Hai' kepada Len, tetapi rasanya sulit sekali mengucapkan 1 kata 3 huruf itu. Rin hanya sedikit tersenyum disertai sedikit tangisannya.

'Ternyata benar…kau dan Mikuo pacaran. Cih, kau pengkhianat Rin. Aku membencimu!' gumam Len dalam hati sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Rin dan Mikuo.

* * *

(Len POV)

* * *

Jujur, cukup nyesek melihat Rin dengan Mikuo. Aku mengayuh sepedaku menuju taman kota dan duduk di atas hamparan bunga tulip merah, menatap langit yang masih biru. Kusadari ada seseorang yang datang kesini.

"R-Rin?" gumamku pelan.

"Ha-Hai, Le-Len…" ujarnya sambil terbata-bata. Aku memasang tampang dingin.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Rin.

"Terserah…" jawabku cuek. Rin duduk di sampingku. Entah mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Suasana disini terasa hening, sangat hening. Hingga aku berani membuka percakapan.

"Rin…"

"Len…"

"Kau dulu saja yang bicara…" ujarku.

"Kau saja…"

"Baiklah. Rin, apa benar kau…" tanyaku.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" ujar Rin nanya balik.

"Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Mikuo?" tanyaku. Rin hanya tertawa.

"Tentu tidak, Len. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan TETO?" tanya Rin sambil menekan kata 'Teto'.

"Aku? Teto? Kami tidak berpacaran kok. Ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa ada disini?" kataku.

"Aku sudah terbiasa kesini setiap pulang sekolah. Mengingatmu, memikirkanmu…" jawab Rin.

"A-Aku?"

"Iya. Kamu, Len. Jujur saja aku cemburu jika kau dekat dengan orang lain. Kau pasti melupakanku." kata Rin sambil menatap langit.

"Bukankah kau yang melupakanku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu tidak, aku tidak melupakanmu. Setiap hari aku mendoakanmu agar kamu baik-baik saja, agar kamu bisa bersama denganku lagi seperti dulu…" jelas Rin panjang lebar sambil menatap langit.

"Hei hei! Lihatlah mataku!" suruhku.

"Apa?"

"Dari matamu, aku melihat kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku, kan?" kataku sambil menatap mata azurenya yang indah.

"Da-Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat semuanya…" jawabku.

"Se-Sepertinya sudah mulai sore. Aku mau pulang." kata Rin menyudahi percakapan dan mulai berdiri. Akupun berdiri.

"TUNGGU!" teriakku.

"Apa?" tanya Rin. Spontan aku menarik Rin ke dalam pelukanku, pelukan yang sangat hangat. Aku dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Tolong, Rin. Aku sebenarnya terpaksa menjauhimu, karena aku kira kau sudah menjadi pacar Mikuo. Aku tak mau dia cemburu lalu memutuskan hubunganmu dan kau bersedih. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau bersedih, Rin. Suki Daisuki…" ucapku sambil mengelus rambut honeyblond Rin. "Aku mendekati Teto hanya ingin tahu saja, kau cemburu atau tidak…". Yah, aku dapat merasakan dia mulai menangis. "Hey Rin, jangan menangis. Maaf jika aku membuatmu bersedih dan terpuruk…" sambungku sambil mengelap air mata Rin.

"Aku tidak menangis sedih, Len-kun. Aku menangis bahagia. Suki Daisuki, Len-kun…" ucap Rin sambil menangis.

"Tidak usah takut menghadapi kerasnya dunia ini, aku selalu ada disampingmu." kataku. Aku melepaskan pelukkanku. "Hei Rin, kau ingat tidak, dulu kita sering bermain di taman ini. Bercanda tawa, mengobrol, dan bermain."

"Iya Len, aku masih ingat." ucap Rin sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawarku.

"Boleh Len. Kau masih ingat rumahku-kan?" tanya Rin.

"Iyalah. Ayo naik ke sepedaku!" perintahku. Rin naik ke sepedaku dan kami 'boncengan'. Selama perjalanan ke rumah Rin, kami terus mengobrol dan bercanda. Aku dapat merasakan kesenangan yang terpancar dari hati kecil Rin. Hah…aku merindukan sosoknya yang ini, Rin yang ceria dan selalu bahagia. Bukan Rin yang selalu bersedih dan galau.

.

~Di depan rumah Rin~

.

Kami berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah dan besar berwarna putih dengan pagar putih. Aku dan Rin turun dari sepedaku.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Len. Jaa nee!" kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa nee. Eh tunggu!" ujarku.

"Apa?" tanya Rin. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Suki daisuki, Rin-chan…" ujarku. Wajah Rin memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Su-Suki daisuki, Len-kun…" kata Rin sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

Tadaa~~~ ini last chapter. Gomen kalo kependekkan, author lagi sibuk ._.

Akhir kata, review please~ Saya butuh kritik dan saran :3

Arigatou~~~

.

Signed,

Shana Granger


End file.
